


Guest On Table Flip!

by orphan_account



Category: Barry Kramer - Fandom, Game Grumps, Table Flip
Genre: F/M, This was a request actually, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get invited by Barry to be a guest on Table Flip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest On Table Flip!

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on my imagine blog, theimaginefix, and it was a request! You should follow me there to request shit, I do smut, fluff, anything. I'll also put it on here if you'd like, it's up to you! Anyway, on with the story!

“Hey guys! Today on Table Flip, we have a very special guest! So everyone give a warm welcome to Y/N!” Suzy says into the camera. As you pop up from under the table, you smile at the camera.  
“Hello everyone! I came here to eat candy and kick ass, and I’ve already eaten my candy!” You say to Barry and Suzy, all of you bursting out laughing.  
“We’re going to play Cards Against Humanity, because somehow Y/N has never played it.” Barry says, looking over at you.  
“I never got around to it, I’m always either making videos or sleeping.” You say.  
“Oh god, and here we go!” Suzy says, handing everyone some cards. As you glance at your cards, you knew this game was going to be lots of fun.

“Okay, the black card says, “ I was so low, I tried to eat _____” Suzy says. Barry’s card said Hentai, Suzy’s said shit, and yours said my mom’s vagina.  
“Okay, clearly Y/N won this round!” Barry manages to get out between his laughter.  
“I’m glad we’re ending on that card! Well everyone, this has been Table Flip with Y/N, make sure to subscribe to her channel. See you next time.” Suzy says into the camera. Arin signals we can get up, so we all make our way to change out of these clothes.  
“Thanks for having me guys, I had a blast!” You say, glad you could have to chance to go on the show.  
“Oh, it’s no problem, but you should really thank Barry. He said that you would be a great guest.” Suzy says laughing. You look over at Barry, and you can see the pink dusting his cheeks. You embrace him in a hug and kiss his cheek. You hug Suzy and say you have to go.  
“It’s been fun, but I have to go! Tell Arin is said hello, tell Dan I said stay sexy, and tell Ross I said goddammit.” You said, laughing on your way out. You hug both of them one more time before heading to your car. 

As your phone buzzes from your purse, you reach over to grab it.  
 _Did you tell him you liked him?_  
 _No, I was too nervous, maybe another time..._  
You text your friend back, and put your phone back into your purse. You’ll tell Barry soon, but just not yet.


End file.
